Sleepless Kiss
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: One night will change everything as Naruto decides to confront Hinata and tell her how he feels. But what he didn't realize is that Hinata plans on doing the same. Disclamer: Don't own Naruto


On a blissful summer night, Hinata was still working on her clan's Jyuuken technique after completing her last mission with her teammates and sensei. Hinata is 13 and still the most shy girl in the Leaf Village. Even though she might be the future heiress of the Hyuuga clan, she feels like wanting to take the place after both losing to her sister and failing her Chuunin Exam. Hinata wanted to give up, but the reason that she did was because of her crush named Naruto Uzumaki. After the Bikochu mission, they talked for some times and had some training together on their free time. But when hanging out with Naruto, Hinata's shyness was close to being erased when trying to keep her emotions intact.

Hinata made one more strike to the dummy post and seems to have planted a few scratches on it. Even if it needed more work, Hinata felt like accomplishing her goal of being stronger. She smiled a bit as she pants softly after wasting many hours on perfecting her family's technique that she was unable to go anywhere now.

"Oh, no! I can't move; I need to get home. But I'm so tired..." Hinata said as she felt really exhausted after overdoing herself. To gain a little balance, Hinata walks up to a nearby tree to lay down. The only thing Hinata has to do now is just rest for a bit until she feels like walking home again. Even though she was not going anywhere, Hinata looks at a sky and sees all the stars flashing all around her.

But her glimpse was at the moon. She smiled and thought, _'It's looks so peaceful outside, yet so beautiful.'_

And from that time, Hinata sat there one that spot and relaxed more to enjoy the beautiful night skies.

**Ichiraku's Ramen**

"Well, I'm done for tonight! Thanks for the bowls now, old man!" Outside of Ichiraku's was Naruto, the future Hokage. He has just finished his fifth bowl of ramen and paid the owner before he walks away.

"No problem, Naruto! Just keep coming and I'll make you the best ones you like." Teuchi replied.

"He he, I'll live up to that promise!" Naruto chuckled as he left the place and decided to walk around the village for a while. He didn't do after trying to rescue his friend and failed to retrieve a tracking bug down to find Sasuke. Even though he had a hard time trying to help Sakura out, Naruto will never give up until Team 7 reunites again. But still, he was always distant for a while after a certain mission when a certain someone saved the day. Naruto kept dreaming about the same girl that he always consider as a friend: Hinata.

After walking for a while, Naruto blushed a little and thought over something about what Hinata has ever done for him: Gave him a special ointment that fixed him up after beating Kiba, giving him confidence before his big match with her cousin Neji, surviving a gruesome death from the bug bandits, and the only girl who would EVER talk to him without calling him a monster and hurting him. Naruto knew in his heart that Hinata was always there for him when others put him down.

_'You know, after all she's done for me when we were kids, I never got the chance to thank her.'_ Naruto sighed deeply as he then looks up to the moon. It kinda reminded him of Hinata's eyes. _'I am such an idiot! You know what, where's the nearby flower shop?'_ Naruto then ran as fast as he can to find Ino's Flower Shop and knew what he had to do.

**Training Ground**

After relaxing for the past 30 minutes, Hinata felt well-rested and feels like heading back home. But she was in no rush to go anywhere because her Father left on an important meeting that would last for the next few days. She took her jacket off and wrapped the arms around her waist so she could relax herself on the grass more. The only thing that would make it perfect for Hinata is that her best friend, Naruto, would sit by her and enjoy every moment with her.

Hinata was always patient than any other to try to confess to her crush ever since they first met. Hinata thought it was cute to how he always boast around to everyone that he will become Hokage soon. But in her heart, Hinata knows he will succeed and will be there when that happens. The wind began to blow right at Hinata that sends chills down her spine. She never knew it would be a little chilly tonight, so she began to untie her jacket. But suddenly, something was placed down on her shoulders and wrapped behind her.

"Can't have you getting a cold now, can we?" Hinata knew that voice and turns around to see none other than her crush: Naruto Uzumaki! "Hey, Hinata!"

"Naruto!" Hinata got up and gave her best friend a huge hug(almost matching up to Sakura's) and smiling happily. She never realized what she was doing, but she didn't care. "I'm so glad you're here! How are you?"

Naruto chuckles. "Just walking around the Leaf for a bit after eating at Ichiraku's. I'm telling you, Hinata. You've got to try it one day."

"I promise, Naruto." Hinata giggled. But then, she notices a bouquet of roses and lavender lilies in Naruto's palm. "Say, who are those for?"

Naruto looks at his hand and saw them. "Oh, these are for you, Hinata! I just couldn't tell which would be your favorite, so I picked some out by random."

Hinata gasped softly and blushed bright red on her cheeks and couldn't believe Naruto would do that for her. Hinata couldn't possibly think that Naruto has feelings for her, but this was new; this is the first time Naruto show some pleasant manners to a girl before. "For me?"

Naruto nodded as he handed her the flowers. Hinata gracefully took them and smile. "Say, do you have the time to stay for a while? I didn't plan on leaving or anything."

"Actually, I was wondering if you might be here. Of course I'll stay, Hinata!" Naruto replied as Hinata scoots over to give Naruto some room.

"By the way: Thanks for the flowers, Naruto. That's very sweet of you." Hinata said with a cute smile.

"Hey, it's the least I could do after you helped me out many times." Naruto added.

Hinata was surprised to what Naruto meant by that. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I always had a hard time trying to reach my goal as future Hokage of the Leaf Village. But things were difficult for me when I having trouble getting Team 7 back together again. I know my team was a little 'off' than the others, but we were like family, you know?" Naruto said as Hinata nodded to know she understood him clearly.

"I know, Naruto." Hinata places the bouquet down and turns to him. "You and Team 7 were always the best group to catch up to. But no matter what, you guys solve it together and work the problem out."

"Well, it's not like this. I mean, you should've seen Sakura's reaction when she told me to return him back to the Leaf Village; following up to when we came back and failed the mission. Deep down, I felt like Sakura thinks I am a total idiot to not live up to the promise to her." Naruto's expression felt sadder than ever after realizing what he just said.

Hinata never seen Naruto in this state of depression before and hope she may never see it again. It must've hurt him so much that two of his closest friends were leaving him. She hated the fact that Sasuke would go to the length of hurting his teammates just to get his revenge on his older brother. Hinata knew Naruto deserves better than this and plan on changing that. "Naruto?"

Naruto turns to her direction and replied, "Yeah, Hinata?" But what now startled him is that Hinata placed her hands on his and wanted him to hear her directly.

"Sometimes, we all make mistakes in our lives. No one in this world is perfect; I'm not perfect. Every day, during or after missions, I trained my best to surpass my father and the rest of my clan. But for all the times to prove them wrong, I always fail to even beat my sister. I thought to myself: 'Why am I doing this? I can't even beat my sister; let alone hurt an A-ranked ninja. Maybe I should just give up and leave all the ninja skills to the best.' But I didn't! I kept on going and show the clan what I'm made of. And do you know how I kept on going, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head and wanted to know. "No, what was it?"

Hinata smiled. "It was you, Naruto, you're the reason I kept on going. Every time I see you, I always gain some courage when dealing with some tough decisions to make and thepain I have to endure. Also, Kurenai was impressed to how I was doing good at a few missions we've had before. And after trying my best, I've finally beat my sister in a sparring match; and for a while, we started hanging around more. I've changed, Naruto. I never stuttered, didn't back down from any fights, and I never gave up. And I got you to thank, Naruto."

Naruto's heart was beating like a jackhammer as he couldn't believe how he heard everything. Hinata, one of his closest friend, was a ninja because of him. He never could've thought that he was an inspiration to her this whole entire time.

"Is that true, Hinata?" Naruto questioned as Hinata nodded.

"Every last word." Hinata said with care. But the one thing that they both never thought to expect was that Hinata gracefully came up to Naruto's cheek and kissed it. Naruto soon blush bright red and didn't know what to say about that except smile.

"Wow! Hinata, I-I never knew..." Naruto spoke. "I mean, this whole time I was actually wondering how anyone would follow-up to me. I _am_ an idiot, Hinata!"

Hinata shook her head on that comment. "No, Naruto, you're not. You're just you."

Naruto chuckled. "Thanks for the pep talk." As Naruto stopped for a moment, he suddenly looks at the moon up the sky and saw how bright it was. "You know somethng, Hinata?"

Hinata replied, "What is it?"

"The way I look up the moon, I always think of how it was beautiful and bright. It reminds me about how your eyes are all the time." Naruo answered as he sees Hinata blushing red. _'Heh, she looks so cute with that blush on her face.'_ "And to what I consider: I never thought of making it through all the challenges I had to go against without you, Hinata."

"Really? H-How come?" Hinata stammered.

"Well, for starters, if it wasn't for you, I would've never gotten the chance to fight off Neji and win the match. And when you gave me that ointment after my match with Kiba, I was wondering why you cared so much for me. But in a strange way: I was very thankful for what you did for me during the written exam when you offered to help me out. Heh, I must be an idiot to not all of those kind gestures you've ever done for me this whole time. Thank you, Hinata, for everything you've done for me."

In her heart, Hinata knew it almost couldn't take more of it and started to have tears coming out of her eyes. That was about the nicest thing that anyone has anyone has ever said to her; it was only thing that was said by Naruto and him alone. Hinata then hugged him around his neck and smiled so heavenly that angels would notice they are missing someone. Naruto hugged back and never plan on moving anywhere.

"N-N-Naruto, t-that was beautiful! To what you said to me!" she sobbed.

"I know, because it's all true." Naruto said as they soon look at each other. "After all: you are not the only one that's change over the last few years."

Hinata giggled silently. "Really, because I think you're still the same ninja everyone inspired to be like."

Naruto then blushed at Hinata's remark. He grinned and noticed how late it is outside. "Wow, it's 9:00! You think your dad might be mad that you're out this late?"

"It's okay, Naruto. My dad is out for maybe a week to handle some business. I don't mind staying out here for a bit." Hinata stated.

"Well… Okay, Hinata, but you feel like walking around for a bit?" Naruto asked.

With that, Hinata got up and picked up the bouquet of flowers off the ground. By Naruto's eyesight, he thought he was looking at a princess right in front of him. But he got out of his trance and noticed that Hinata lends out a hand to him. Naruto kindly offered and got up as they now began to take a little walk around the Village.

It has been about an hour since they were walking and they were enjoying every moment they were having: telling each other about their missions, favorite places to go to, likes and dislikes, and hearing the part that Hinata secretly loves ramen. And after a few blocks, they were standing right in front of Hinata's home.

"You know, I've had fun tonight." Naruto said.

"I did, too. I'm just glad it was with you, Naruto." Hinata replied sweetly.

Naruto blushed and rubbed his head a little. "Gee, thanks."

"Say, Naruto, are you free for tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

"Of course! I actually don't have anything planned for me. Why?" he questioned.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to grab some lunch with me tomorrow?" Hinata replied.

Naruto nodded and grinned. "Okay, Hinata! How about Ichiraku's at 11:00?"

"Deal!" Hinata suddenly did something that soon had Naruto's heart starting to beat at an alarming rate. She plucked up the courage to come closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. After she was done, Hinata then whispered something to his ears.

_That is a preview for tomorrow, just for you…'_

And with that, Hinata headed inside and waved goodnight to her crush. Naruto didn't know how to react to it and started to smile warmly as he felt his cheek that Hinata kissed. In his own heart, he may realize that the shy Hyuuga may have like him a little more than ever.

**The Next Day, Ichiraku's**

Naruto waited for about the next two minutes to see if Hinata was coming to meet him at the exact spot that they were meeting up at. But as soon as Naruto was waiting, someone else was coming towards him.

"Naruto!" He then turns around to see Sakura coming in a happy mood. "Hey, what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to go inside and eat yourself as much ramen you can eat?"

Naruto chuckles. "Yeah, but I'm waiting on someone now. Say, I thought you were mad at me still for failing to keep your promise."

Sakura shook her head and said, "I know, but it wasn't your fault entirely. Sasuke left for his own reasons; not caring for his friends and teammates. So, I say let him be and forget about it, Naruto. Besides, I moved on and found someone new. Heh, it actually seems cuter than Sasuke ever was.

"You don't say…" Naruto said with a smile. But then, he heard someone coming up to him as he then turns around. Naruto was then star struck to see Hinata, but with a new look. She has on a black short-sleeve shirt with a dark blue long-sleeve undershirt, dark blue miniskirt, and blue sandals.

"Hey, Naruto! Sorry I was almost running a little late. Oh, Sakura, how are you?" Hinata asked kindly.

Sakura laughed softly. "I need to be asking you the same thing. You look amazing today, doesn't she, Naruto?"

Unable to speak, Sakura nudged him a bit to hear him give an answer. "O-Oh! Yeah, you l-look… very beautiful, Hinata."

Hinata giggled with a blush. "Thank you, Naruto! I didn't know what to wear today, so I chose this outfit."

Sakura knew that Hinata was in love with Naruto and was happy to see her be so much happy now and never even shy not one bit. And for her own reason, Sakura decided to leave the two lovers be and find her new crush.

"Well, ready to go in?" Naruto said. Hinata nodded and notice Naruto was about to go inside. But she quickly grabs him by the arm and pulled him close to her. And with that, Hinata finally got the only thing she waited for since she was at the academy: he first kiss with Naruto. Soon, Naruto didn't have a chance to react. But he decided to go for it and kissed her back. It lasted for only 15 seconds as they pulled away with smiles on their faces.

"Want to be my boyfriend?" Hinata asked kindly.

"Only if you want to be my girlfriend." Naruto complied as they held each other's hand and headed inside together. And after a while, they enjoyed the rest of the day until night was coming. Now, they were sitting under the tree by the training ground to finish the rest of their date.

_Who knew that one night can change everything…_


End file.
